What the Heart Wants
by kimmehkins123
Summary: The Golden Trio return to Hogwarts to re-do their 7th year after the war. Hermionie's changed. She's gorgeous and ready to show it. She's full of surprises. She's caught the attention of a blonde haired, grey eyed sex god.But What'll happen when Harry and Ron catch her and Ginny getting hot and heavy? A bucket load of drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone. hope you like it!**

* * *

**Hermionie POV**

I can't believe it. Back to hogwarts after spending the summer helping rebuild it after the war. I internally cringe at the thought of the war, people lost so much its unfair. Shaking my head to get rid of the depressing thoughts I check over my appearance in the mirror. Long lower back lengthed brown hair in sexy ringlets, Big caramel doe eyes framed in eyeliner and masscara and plump cherry coloured lips. I smile at my relection before I turn to my closet searching for some new Hermionie styled clothes. Chewing my lip delicately I choose a white Asking Alexandria tank top to go with some blood red skinny jeans and black wedge heeled converse. Grabbing a pair of forset green lace panties and matching lace bra, I get changed, check my self in the mirror again before shrinking my trunk and putting it in my messenger bag.

Walking to the door I look around the room and take a deep breath to calm myself. After the war I moved into 12 Grimmauld place with Harry. We'd both received an offer from Mrs. Weasley to move into the burrow but after I saved Fred in the war, Me and harry decided to give the Weasleys time to appreciate each other. At first Mrs. Weasley was upset but once we'd explained our reason behind not accepting she pulled us each into a hug and thanked up for beingso sweet and caring.

Grabbing A plain black hoodie from the hook on my door, I hear harry shout from down stairs. "C'mon Mionie we're meeting everyone at kings cross. We need to leave now!" I could hear the excitement in his voice and knew Harry had misses Hogwarts just as much as I had.

Leaving the room and skipping downstairs. I shouted back ina sing-song voice "Coming Harry!" I jumped over the last four steps and landed just infront of where harry was stood. Since Harry was 6ft 2 I had to look up at him to give him a cheeky grin. "So ya ready?"I pull the strap of my bag further up my shoulder.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Yeah I'm ready." He held his arm out for me to hook mine with. "You got everything?"

Once I looped my arm around his I smiled and patted my bag. "oh yeah. Trunks in my bag. you?"

Looking down at me with his eyebrows raised. "Me? The golden boy? Of course I have everything."

I burst out laughing. "Oh my appologies Great golden boy." I playfully curtsied. "Will you ever forgive my careless words?"

Once I was stood straight Harry tried to keep a serious face but only lasted a couple of seconds before he let out a booming laugh. "Alright, Alright. Lets go."

Holding tight onto his hand, I felt the tug of apparation in my stomache. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath only to open them a second later when my feet touched concrete floor. I smiled at I saw the sign for kings cross. Letting go of Harry's hand I walked slowly towards the station. A feeing of contentment washing over me as I realised, This year none of us would be fighting for our lives. Looking over my shoulder to make sure Harry was following, The smile on his face let me know she was thinking the same thing.

Reaching the barrier for platform 9 and 3/4, I felt harry slowly slide his hand into mine when he stopped beside me. I turned to him and gave him a reasuring smile. We both started a steady jog towards the barrier making me close my eyes as soon as I felt the cold wave of magic wash over my body. The sound of chatter filled my ears as Harry squeezed my hand gently before letting go. Opening my eyes I see crowds of people, parents and young children saying their goodbye to old and new hogwarts students.

Grinning once I see a group of bright orange hair I turn to Harry while pointing in their direction. "C'mon Harry. Quick!" Speed walking towards them I sensed Harry behind me. Just as I reached the group Ginny turned towards me, Shouting my name before opening her arms for me to launch myself in them. "Ginny!" I beam at the rest of the family as she hugs me tight against her body.

"Mionie! Oh I missed you" Her voice is full of excitment and I give her a squeeze before letting go.

I giggle while flicking my hair out of my face. "Oh Ginny I missed you too. I'm sorry I was so busy." I ginned Guiltily at her before giving her my puppy dog eyes.

I saw her eyes soften as she smiles. "ahh it's alright."

Turning to the rest of the family, I get pulled into a hug by Ron. "Hey Mionie. I missed you too and WOW look at you. Hot much? So where's my best friend been?" I give him my puppy dog eyes. "yeah. ok. You're forgiven. Damn you and your cuteness." I Beamed at him making him chuckle and grin before he turns to Harry. I get passed around the Weasley Clan greeted with hugs and warm welcomes.

The Conductor shouts that it's time to board the train, I say goodbye and hug the family. Mrs. Weasley whispering for me to look after the other in my ear.

Once me, Harry, Ron and Ginny found and empty compartment we all sat down, Me nearest to the door for an easy exit when it's time for the head meeting. After a couple of minutes Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus join us just as the train sets off.

"Woah. Mionie. Looking gorgeous!" I giggle at Seamus's irish accent.

"Awh Thanks Seamus!" I smile at him and start twirling a piece of hair around my index finger.

"So is this new or have you been hiding it all this time?" He wiggle his eyebrows at me.

Before I can utter a word Ginny beats me to it. "Oh She's been hiding it. Trust me." I blink and blush at her words. After a couple of minutes of everyone chattering, I clear my throat and stand up informing the others of the meeting. After Multiple goodbyes I leave the compartment and walk to the front of the train. Swaying my hips invitingly resulting in several wolf whistles.

Giggling quietly I smile and open the head compartment's door only to raise my right eyebrow once I see the head boy.

"Oh Why Hello." I purr gently.

* * *

**Soo thats the first chapter! What do you all think? Is it worth carrying on with? Will I get many readers?**

**Please review! I like hearing your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo I got some good reviews for this so I'll do another chapter!**

**Lucifeeer I agree with your review my version of Hermione is very different from how most people see her but the way I'm trying to portray Hermione is that she's always been like this on the inside but with her life and the lives of her loved ones always in danger, she's had to act and think differently. As you'll see when the story progresses some events have happened in her past that's affected her character alot. I hope you understand and see where I'm coming from?  
**

* * *

**Draco POV.**

Leaving Blaise and theo in our compartment I walk towards the front of the train. Blaise and Theo are the only people who actually seem to accept the fact I'm back at Hogwarts this year let alone I'm head boy. After watching Granger get tortured in my own home seemed to snap something in my brain making me stand up for what I actually believe in resulting in we fighting for the light in the end. When it came the trials it seemed Potter and Granger helped my mother and me because apparently My mother saved his life and I joined their side but fortunately Father wasnt so lucky, he got sentenced to the kiss. Running my hand through my hair I pretend not to notice the glared from my peers. They just don't understand yes I have the dark mark but I was never a death eater, I have the mark because it was forced up on me. They don't understand anything. Father made me ruin my life.

Slamming the head compartments door open I huff realising it's empty and slump down in the seat near the window. Stretching my feet on the seat opposite I place my hands my behind my head and relax backwards. Closing my eyes I think back to what I saw on the platform, Granger looked.. dare I say she looked gorgeous. Her bushy hair flattened and falls in pretty ringlets and clothes hugging her petite body. _Oh what I'd like to do to that body.. kiss those plump lips, nibble down her delicate neck, suck on her hardened rosebud nipp..._

My suddenly perverse thoughts were interrupted by the compartment door opening. Snapping my eyes open, there standing at the compartment entrance is the object of my new found fantasies.

I watch as her perfectly shaped eyebrow raises and her voice comes out as a soft sexual purr. "Oh why hello." The way her lips rounded and parted to form the 'oh' made my dick twitch and my abdomen clench.

Shaking my head I stand up and hold my hand out. "Head girl I assume Granger? Since we'll be living and working together how about we... call a truce?"

A beautiful smile spread across her face as she slips her hand into mine, surprising me when she tugs me towards her. I stand shock still as she leans towards my ear, her hot breath tickling my neck. "Of course we can have a truce but I think it'd time to get over the childish last names." I swallow the lump that's form in my throat as her lips brush against my ear. "Don't you agree Draco?" I almost groan when my name leaves her lips. She pulls away and giggles at my shocked expression. Who knew Granger had this side to her.

Composing myself I smirk at her. "Of course _Hermione. _So you're head girl? I honestly don't know why I expected anything different."

I watch as she smiles sweetly. "Thanks.. I think? I must admit I did wonder who the head boy would be but now I know it's you... Well It's kind of obvious." She rolls her eyes and sits down in a seat opposite me.

After sitting quietly for over half of the train ride, I stand up. "We better get into a school robes." I turn towards the door to leave.

"Alright." From the corner of my eye I watch as she gets up and flicks her wand. Suddenly she's in her school robes. I must have looked shocked because she smiles shly at me and flicks her wand at me. "There we go."

Looking down I see I'm in my robes. Blinking slowly I look up. "Thanks Hermione." I notice how her breath hitches when I say her name and smirk. Sitting back down on my seat I turn to her. "So how was your summer?" She looks at me confused and I smile a little. She's probably wondering why I'm making small talk.

She looks at her lap and frowns. "It was... ok." I notice her jaw clench and decide its better to not ask. "how about yours?"

Sighing I lean back in my seat. "Honestly It was crap. All I'm getting is glares and death looks from everyone I see. The only people who are actually friendly to me are Blaise, Theo and well.. now you too. With Father in Azkaban, life at home has gotten a lot better. Mothers decorated the Mannor so it looks happier and less frightening." Looking towards her I see her flinch when I mention the Mannor. Fuck. Shit. Way to go Draco just remind her of what was probably the worse thing in her life. "Shit Hermione. I'm really sorry. I wasnt thinki-" My apology was cut off by her head shake. Sighing I try again. "Hermione... I need to say this. I'm sorry about what you had to endure... I should have helped.. I mean fuck just having to watch killed me inside. It was horrible but I was too much of a chicken to move, to actually do something to help you and for that I am so sorry."

She looks at me and find tears in her eyes. "It's ok Draco. Believe it or not I forgive you. I forgave you for not helping before it'd even finished. I saw how you looked, you looked positively horrified. So please don't blame yourself, I honestly think you did the right thing. If you'd have helped, you'd probably have been hurt.. or even killed. You helped us win the war Draco. Be proud of that. It doesnt matter what people think because the people who matter know you helped and did the right thing. Those who don't well they're not worth your time. This year Draco... It's a new start for everyone. No more acts, So use it. Prove you're not what people think." She gives me a half smile before turning to look out the window.

For the rest of the ride I think over her words. She really is the brightest witch of our age. She's... Perfect. Why didn't I see this before? Closing my eyes I think about how to deal with this year and how to do what Hermione said. I'm pulled from my thought by the train lurching to a stop. Taking a deep breath I wait for Hermione to stand up and leave the compartment first.

Just as she walks out of the compartment she turns to me. "Hey Draco... want to join us in a carriage?" she smiles encouragingly at me.

I looked at her shocked before Opening my mouth. "I don't think your friends would appreciate that Hermione."

She rolls her eyes and softly smiles. "Go get Blaise and Theo, they can join us too. See you near the carriages Draco." I stand there shocked, watching her back as she walks away. My eyes distractedly fall down to her ass as it sways.

Blinking I walk through the train and find Blaise and Theo in the compartment I left them in. "C'mon guys. We've been invited to join Hermione in her carriage." At their shocked expressions I explain. "We decided to call a truce, since we'll be living together and working together. Guys... She's actually really nice. I was apologising and she stopped me and practically told me I had nothing to be sorry for. She... cheered me up.." I smirk as their eyes practically bug out of their head. "Plus have you seen her? She's fucking gorgeous guys. I never knew she had it. Now c'mon." I lead them off the train and decide to look for the red hair to help me find her. Once I find two mops of bright red hair I head towards them.

A couple of feet away I over hear them talking. "Mione you can't be fucking serious!" Weasley's voice was full of frustration.

"Oh come off it Ronald. You know as well as I do that you're being pathetic." Hermione's voice was hard.

"Yeah Ron stop acting like a spoilt baby." Weaslette was putting him in his place.

"Ginny. This is the man whore we're talking about. He's probably just trying to fuck her and then brag about it. We all know he's a death eater he's bad news Mione!" Weasleys voice was getting louder and louder and he was liturally in Hermione's face but she wasnt backing down.

"For fucks sake Ronald! He's not trying to fuck me, he's being nice but honestly even if he did then so what? I'd give him a ride for his money. It's got nothing to do with you! and you need to stop. We've talked about this already. He's not a death eater, he may have the make but that shouldn't define him!" Her words were coming through gritted teeth. It was obvious they were arguing about me.

"Like fuck you will! You're not going anywhere near him! and of course it defines him!" Weasleys hands were balled into fists. I wanted nothing more than to step in and protect Hermione but I knew she had this.

Weaslette gasps. "oh Ron..." She shakes her head disappointed

Hermione stops and looks at Weasley heartbroken. Shaking her head she rolled up her sleeve and shoves it at him. "So THIS defines ME? Is that it? I'm a MUDBLOOD because I've been branded as one?" Tears were falling down her cheeks as she looked at weasley. Watching Weaslette I can see she's angry with her brother. all the while Weasley looks sickend, obviously realising what he's done. Hermione drops her arm and It's the first time I see it. The word my aunt carved into her arm. In jagged letters 'MUDBLOOD' lay scarred on her arm. "I was forced to have this Ron... tortured then pinned to the floor so I can be branded with THIS for the rest of my life. I didn't want this because no matter what I'm not a mudblood. I may not be pureblood or even halfblood but i deserve my magic as much as anyone else here! Do YOU think I'm a Mudblood because My arm says so? I fucking hope not because you're meant to be my bestfriend. Draco is just the same. he was forced to have his mark. He was branded as something he's not. He may have acted like an arrogant prick but he never acted like a death eater. He helped us Ron, No death eater would have helped us against their dark lord but he did. You need to get over whatever is going on in your head.." She frowned and shook her head, turning away she whispered. "Untill you stop being an asshole... leave me alone.." She hurriedly wiped her eyes and walked towards the Carriages.

"Ron... How could you. You know how she feels about that fucking scar! Just because your pissed she doesnt want you doesnt mean you can be a fucking asshole. If Mione thinks Malfoys ok then I trust her. You need to stop acting like this before you loose her fully." Weaslette frowned at her brother before walking after Hermione.

I look at Blaise and Theo and see them both glaring at Weasley. "C'mon Let's catch up." Pushing through the crowds I lead them to the Carriage Hermione is stood outside.

Once we reach her she turns and gives us all a fake smile, the sadness in her eyes and the tear tracks down her cheeks tug at my heartstrings. I clear my throat. "Hermione, This is Blaise and Theo."

She nods and turns to them. "Hi guys. Lets get going then." I wait until she's climbed into the carriage before following her with Blaise and Theo behind me. Inside the Carriage I notice Potter and Weaslette having a heated chat in the corner. Obviously telling him what her fuckface of a brother said.

The ride to the Castle was silent the air was thick with tension. I was mentally Cursing Weasley, things were going great and ruined them.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Please Review. Opinions are welcome. **

**So should Ron be a good guy or a bad guy?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love hearing from you!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Hermione POV.**

Sitting in the carriage, I run over the convosation in my mind. I knew Ron didnt mean for his comment to come out like that but he of all people should have known how I'd react to it. Only him, Harry, Ginny and well obviously Bellatrix really know every detail of what happend that night at the mannor. I didn't choose to be tortured.. I didnt choose to be branded... I didn't choose to be a filthy mudblood. I looked down, letting my hair cover my ashamed expression, that's all I really am, A mudblood. I feel completely numb as I listen to the buzz of Ginny and Harry's almost silent convosation. Draco, Theo and Blaise seem to be almost lost in thought.

The whole ride to the castle I just sit there quietly, not talking, not really paying attention to anyone or anything going on around me. When the carriage pulls to a stop I let everyone else get out first. Sighing I slowly climb out before heading to the front, where the Threstles. Most people could probably see them now. Clentching my eyes shut I trail my hand gently down its neck. No one deserved the horror they've seen.

"Mione.." A quiet whisper comes from behind me. Taking a deep breath I turn around to face Harry. His expression is pained and his arms are open wide. "It's ok Mione, you're ok." Walking into his open arms, I clutch him tight around his waist, burrying my face in his chest and start sobbing. My shuddered breathing calms a little when I feel his arms engulf my body protecting me from other students seeing me in such a state. "Please don't cry Mione. Everything will be ok. I promise. Me and Ginny.. We'll always protect you. So will Ron.. He may be acting like a fucking git but thats only because he loves you." He gently runs his hand through my hair. "Shh. Calm down." Once my breathings back to normal and my sobs have stopped be pulls away gently. Softly wiping my cheeks to rid themof tears with the pat of his thumb he whispers. "Ginny took Draco and the others to the great hall so I could come get you. You ok to go in now? I mean Can't start without the head girl now can they?" When a smile graces his face I can't help but return it with my own half smile.

Grabbing my hand Harry gently drags me into the castle and to the great hall. Pulling out my wand I cast a silent spell to clear up my face, no more red puffy eyes or tear stains on my cheeks. Heading towards the Griffindor table I sit between Harry and Ginny with Dean, Seamus and Neville opposite.

"Y'alright there Mione?" Seamus looks at me worriedly as the sorting starts.

Flashing him a smile I shake my head convaying it's nothing. A confused look replaced his worried expression before he shrugs and turns back to pay attention to the new students.

Sighing I lean my head into my hands, Blocking out all the chatter around me. It's not untill Harry nudges me that I realise the sortings over. Smiling at Harry cheepishly, leaning over and whisper. "How many'd we get?"

Harry chuckles and rolls his eyes. "We go 8 New ones. We got more than the other houses." A proud smile spreads across his face before motioning for me to face the head table again.

Mcgonagall steps up back towards her podium and clears her throat to gain the attention of the students. "Alright, Alright. Firstly I'd like to welcome those who have returned. I would also like to welcome back the students who didnt get their 7th year because of the war. We all know that thanks to the war we have lost many loved ones, friends, peers and students but hopefully this will be the new start so many of us deserve. Now enough with the babbling. I'd like to welcome the new students and hope that their houses will welcome them and remember that your house is your family while here at Howarts. Now for the head girl and boy we have Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They will be there for any student who needs help and will be incharge of the prefects. If you have a problem please go to them." As she saidmy name the hall filled with clapping and chatter. "Now let the feast begin!" The tables suddenly cover with food.

I smile shyly when I hear a first year griffindor boy talk to the person next to him who I notice is a 3rd year names Tommy. "Hermione Granger? THE Hermione Granger? Griffindor Princess? Where is she?" I watch from the corner of my eye as Tommy points to me. The boys cheeks turn pink and he whispers to the other. "Wow.. She's gorgeous." I hear Harry choke on his pumpkin juice, Obviously he heard to.

"Oh Mione did you hear that? He thinks you're gorgeous!" Harry smiles cheekily, winking at me. I turn and look back at the boy who's turned 20 shades darker than before.

Giggling quietly I stand up and walk slowly over to the boy. His eyes go wide as he watches me. I smile sweetly at him and crouch down next to him. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger but my friends call me Mione." I hold my hand out for him to shake. I watch as he cautiously reaches out with his clammy hand and takes my hand.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Joshua Jones." His voice is quiet and full of nerves.

Rolling my eyes jokingly. "Didn't I say my friends call me Mione?"

He looks shocked, his eyes almost popping out of his head. "Friends? But I'm not?... I'm not your friend... Am I?" His voice starts of high but suddenly turns sad towards the end.

I look at him surprised. "Well, I'd certainly like to be your friend, Wouldnt you?" I beamed at him when a joyous smile slips onto his face.

"Oh really? YOU want to be my friend?" I nod. "Ok then... Mione." His cheeks flush pink as he whispers my name.

"Alright then JJ, friends it is but I've got to go sit back over there with my other friend and eat my dinner. If you need me though but if you need me just find me." I playfully ruffle his hair before walking back over to Harry.

Sitting down I hear JJ whisper excitedly to the boy sitting next to him. "She's my friend! and she called me JJ!"

Tommy chuckles and whispers back. "Yeah, She may have helped defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and almost died every year she's been here but she's a great person. Really sweet and caring." JJ gets a dreamy look on his face and My eyes widen.

I turn back to Harry and smile, giggling quietly. "Well. That was fun."

Harry shakes his head and smiles. "Must you make more people fall in love with you?" He laughs at my shocked expression.

"Ha-rry no one's 'In love' With me. Don't be stupid." I watch as he rolls his eyes before turning away.

Once I'd finished eating I said goodbye to everyone and waited near the door for Draco and Mcgonagall. Leaning against the wall I gently tap my foot on the floor. Looking down quickly when Ron walks past with Ginny and Harry making sure he can't stop to talk to me. I straighten up when I see Draco and Mcgonagall walking towards me.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy this way please and I'll lead you toward the Head's common room." Mcgonagall walks ahead of me and Draco.

Draco turns to me and smiles. Maybe this year wont be so bad after all.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Had to write quickly. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Awh Mione's pretty sweet! **

**Still need your opinion on Ron.**

**Please review tell me what you think and give me your opinions.**

**Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: Theres some sexual self loving in this chapter. Just so you know xD**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I smiled sadly when we reached the portrait for the head dorms. Looking over at Mcgonagall I could see her mood had plumeted as well. The protrait was of those who died in the war.

"Ahh the new head boy and girl. Why am I not surprised to see you Mione?" A happy smile crossed over my face as Remus walked forward.

"Oh yeah Of course head girl is Our Mione theres no one else in the school FIT enough for the job. Eh gorgeous?" Sirius chirps in from beside Remus.

Raising an eye brow. "Surely you're not..Flirting with me are you Sirius?"

I watched as Remus nudged Sirius. "Ahh never Kitten."

Shaking my head and smiling, I turn back to Mcgonagall. "Is there a password professor?"

Mcgonagall turned to me. "No I thought the heads would like to choose it. Well I must be on my way. Time tables will be handed out at breakfast. Please start thinking about patrol rosters. Goodnight Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy." She turned and walked away.

Draco turns to face me. "So What should our password be?" I shrug. "Ok how about initium novum?"

I'm pretty sure my face convayed my shock. "New beginnings? Are you being serious? Thats great."

Draco opens his mouth but gets cut off. "I should hope not because I'M the only Sirius here." Giggling quietly I roll my eyes and turn back to the portrait.

"Must you always use that joke?" Smiling to myself I nod towards Draco and he smiles.

"Initium novum" Once he's finished talking the portrait swings open and he motions for me to go first. Nodding my thanks I walk into the common room. A gasp escapes my lips. Its Beautiful. Theres a love seat and two arm chairs infront of the fire. Two desks and two chairs near a wall that's covered in books. The oposite wall has a great big window that has a view of the black lake. Smiling brightly I turn to see Draco watching me causing a blush to warm my cheeks.

"What?" My voice doesnt portray my nerves.

"Nothing it's just... Nothing. Lets go check our rooms." Waiting untill I nod he then heads up the stairs untill he reaches 3 doors. The one on the left says Head girl and the one on the right says head boy. Meaning the middle must be the bathroom.

Shrugging I open my bedroom door and grin when I see the room has a Blue, Red and black theme.

"Woah Hermione, Here I was thinking you'd be all Red, this is a surprise." He has a smirk on his face. Rolling my eyes I head to a door on my right, Opening it I see the bathroom. My jaw drops when I see the swimming pool sized tub, a shower big enough to fit 10 people with 6 different shower heads and two sinks.

Draco walks pass me to the door on the other side of the bathroom and opens it. "Ah.. we'll be sharing a bathroom then."

I smile and shrug. "I honestly can't wait for a nice long soak. so.. do you mind?" I look at him expectantly before walking back to my room and opening the Drawers finding some pj shorts and a tank top. Beaming happily I walk back into the bathroom and flick my wand to start the bath. Placing my clothes near a sink I notice my cosmetic things are all in order and grab a towel from the shelf. Once the bath is full I wave my wand to stop the water and to lock all doors.

Stripping quickly I grab my shampoo and soap placing them on the edge of the tub. Slowly submerging myself in the water. I let out a pleasure filled groan as the hot water starts relaxing my muscles.

**Draco POV**

I watch in amusement as Hermione talks to two people in the portrait one I recognise as Professor Lupin and the other as Sirius Black. I smile when she agrees to the password I suggested. Watching her as she looked around the common room in awe makes me smirk. Her eyes are wide with excitement and her body is practically vibrating.

I can't but comment about her room colours. It really was a surprise, I thought she was a griffindor through and through. Finding out that we shared a bathroom was actually a huge surprise though I suppose it shouldn't have been considering there was only one door left at the top of the stairs. As soon as she mentioned she wanted a soak, Images of her naked in the bath filled my head. I waited untill she turned and entered her bedroom before I fled the bathroom and flung my self on my bed. Relaxing I tried to get the thoughts of her naked and wet out of my mind but I just couldn't.

I bet she looked amazing naked. With her long perfect legs, shapely hips, Juicey firm ass, tiny waist, taunt stomach and Big perky tits. Her porceline skin flushed red with the heat, water droplet sliding down her neck and between her breast creating a trail down her flat belly and arriving at her neatly trimmed pink wet pussy.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a groan in the bathroom which only caused my hard cock to twitch more. Sighing, I grab my wand and vanish my trousers, watching as my cock springs free. Letting my mind wonder back to Hermione naked in the tub, I wrap my right hand around my cock firmly and give it a stroke from base to tip. I slowly swipe the pre cum thats dribbling down my shaft with my thumb and use it to make my strokes smoother. Closing my eyes I imagaine Hermione spread out infront of me, her legs spread eagle, her pink pussy lips covered in her own juice. _Her perfect white teeth biting down on her plump bottom lip to stop her from moaning when I slide into her tight opening._ Tightening my grip on my cock I speed up my strokes. _My thrusts turn into pounding as her walls tighten around my cock. Her head thrown back, her mouth in a perfect 'O', eyes squeezed shut, her back arched and my name leaving her mouth. _My eyes fly open when I cum over my hand and abdomen. Oh wow.

The situation suddenly hit me. I was thinking about Granger - A Muggle born witch and I wasnt disgusted. Smiling I cast a silent cleaning spell to rid my self of my cum. Thinking back to Hermione i felt strangely happy. She'd agree's to a truce.. to a new start. She stuck up for me against weasel. She's doing what the rest of the school won't, she's giving me a chance. _  
_

I feel my eyes begin to droop and I fall asleep with a smile on my face. Thought's full of Hermione.

**Hermione POV**

Waking up to my wand vibrating under my pillow signalling it's 7 in the morning, it took my a moment to realise where I was. A cheesy grin graced my features. I was at Hogwarts! Jumping out of bed I grabbed my school uniform - Knee high socks, pleeted skirt thats ends a couple of inches above my knees and tight white blouse as well as my school robes and place them on my bed. Pratacally skipping to the bathroom, my grin widens as I look around the bathroom. Only the head's would get a bathroom like this. Stripping myself of the tank stop and pj short I'd worn to bed I flick my wand turning the shower on at a perfect temperature. Sighing happily to myself I step under the water spray.

After spending 20 minutes in the shower and my muscles are relaxed I turn the water off and summon a towel, steam clouding the room. Just as I'd finished wrapping the towel around myself The door on the other side of the room opens and a disheveled Draco stummbles through the opening. I fail at trying to stifle my giggle at seeing Draco Malfoy so... loose.

Draco's eyes snap to mine. "oh.. uh.. Hermione.. sorry.. I uh..." I can faintly see a light blush colouring his cheeks.

Not being able to help it, I let out a full blown giggle. "Totally ok Draco. No harm done." pressing my lips into a tight line to hold in my giggles, I smile sweetly at him. "I'll get out of your hair so you can do your thing." With one last smile I walk back into my room.

After dressing in my uniform I apply a small amount of make-up and style my hair into pig tails. Smiling at my reflection, I grab my school bag and head to the common room. Surprised when I see draco waiting near the portrait with his bag slumg over his shoulder. Once he notices me a gorgeous smile crosses his face and makes my breath hitch. Once I reach him he surprises me more by grabbing my bag strap and places it over his own shoulder. I stare at him in shock causing him to roll his eyes and leave the common room, forcing me to try and catch up to him.

Walking to the great hall in silence, I turn to him once we reach the double doors. "uh.. Thanks? I think." I laugh nervously and push the doors open.

"No problem Hermione, I'll see you later." Walking through the doors he hands me my bag, gives me a little wave before heading to the slytherin table. Rolling my eyes I walk to the Griffindor table and see JJ I give him a smile and a wave before I notice Harry and Ginny with a Empty seat across from them between Neville and Seamus. Heading to the seat with a spring in my step I beam at my friends.

"Hey Mione!" Harry, Seamus and Neville say in unison as Ginny waves.

"Hey guys." I plop down in my seat. After telling them about the Head's dorm, leaving them all with their mouths gaping. Mcgonagall hands out our time tables half an hour into breakfast. I smile when I look at todays time table, my day is going to be easy.

8:30AM - 10:05AM - DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS (PROFESSOR S. SNAPE)

10:10AM - 11:05AM- ANCIENT RUNES (PROFESSOR BATHSHEDA BABBLING)

11:10AM - 12:05PM - FREE PERIOD

12:05PM - 13:00M - LUNCH TIME (55 MINUTES)

13:05PM - 14:10PM - FREE PERIOD

2:30PM - 3:30PM - CHARMS (PROFESSOR FLITWICK)

Casting a Tempus spell I see its almost time for class. Grabbing my things. "Alright Guys Imma head to class. Got Snape first and I don't fancy getting murdered." Winking I smile and start walking away.

"Wait Mione, I got Snape too." Harry jumped up grabbing his back and followed me after saying his goodbyes. Once we were out of the hall he turned to me while walking. "Hey Mione... About Ron... he really is sorry you know.. He just finds it hard after the war and everything... We all know he's in love with you he just doesnt know how to show it or even say it. He knows what he said was wrong he was just.. scared... You getting close to Malfoy because of head duties and being friends. I'm not saying I agree with him. I actually think what you're doing is great but I just.. I can kinda see what he means. He'll say sorry eventually." He gasps for breath when he finishes.

Sighing I shake my head. "I know Harry it's just. The war is FINALLY over... It's gone on for too long... There's been too many deaths for him to still be prejudice. It makes him no better than Voldemort Harry. Can't you see that? I can't be friends with him untill he can get the fuck over him self ok. Too much has happened to me.. happened in my life. I just CAN'T ok..." I stop talking once we reach the classroom, other students stood outside, I spot Draco standing with Theo and Blaise chatting near the door. Frowning I harshly slump against the cold stone wall and tilt my head forwards letting my hair cover my face. I clench my eyes to try and rid my self of the tears I can feel surfacing, Memories Flashing through my mind. Lifting my head I let out a shakey breath as I notice Professor Snape walking towards the class.

When Professor Snape spots me he stops and a look of concern flashes across his face. "Miss Granger. Enter. Everyone else stay here." I watch as his robes flowing behind him as he Enters the room. Frowning I follow behind him, feeling eyes on me as I walk. The door slams behind me Professor Snape fluently sits at his desk and looks at me expectantly.

"Hermione... Whats wrong?" His normally hard cold voice was surprisingly warm.

I sit in a chair near the back. "I just.. It's all catching up.. I can't deal with everything. I can feel myself slowly breaking but I have to seem calm. I have to be happy for everyone else. I just... I can't. I can even feel my magic beginning to react to my emotions. No one understands.. They try.. Harry tries... but he doesnt know...he CAN'T know. And now Ron.. he just wont stop. I don't know what to do!" My magic suddenly lashes out and smashes the windows and pushes the desks to the sides of the room. I gasp in surprise when I feel myself being pulled into a warm hug.

"Hermione, It'll be alright. I promise. You come talk to me when ever you need to. I'll help you get your magic back under control and we'll see about methods to help calm you down ok? I'll help you." Snape's voice was low and caring.

"Thank you Severus.. Sorry about the room." I could feel the blush rise up my neck.

He scoffs and pulls away. "Nothing a little magic can't fix. Now, lets get the lesson started." With a Flick of his wand the door flung open, the desks flew to their rightful places and the windows fixed themselves. A few startled gasps came from those who saw the damage of the room. Ashamed with my actions I looks down and lean against the desk, burying my face in my arms. I could feel people sit around me and I jump slightly when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning my head I see Harry looking at me worriedly. I shake my head before taking a deep breath and sitting up straight. My brows furrow in confusion when I look around and find myself surrounded by Draco and his friends sitting at desks around me - pretty much guarding me from anyone seeing. Sighing I turn to the front of the room and listen as Snape talks about the Patronus Charm and how we'll be practicing it today.

"Does anyone want to give it a try?" He looks around the room and looks at me expectantly causing me to shake my head, a small frown graces his looks. "Potter?" Only then do I realise Harry's hand was up.

I look at Harry and see him smile as he stands up and brandishes his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" I smile faintly as a Stag erupts from his wand and prance around the room. The room bursts into applause making Harry blush and quickly sits back down, ducking his head.

"Well done Potter. Miss Granger, I'm sure you can do just as good. Please give it a try." Snape looks at me pointedly. Sighing I draw my wand from my sleeve and and give it a swish Thinking _'Expecto Patronum!' _Loudly. Suddenly a cute little Otter bursts from my wand and swims around the room, dashing between students before coming and nuzzling against my cheek. "Well done Miss Granger! You even did it silently! 15 points to griffindor!" I gasp slightly at the proud tone in his voice making me loose concentration causing my otter to vanish. Blinking slowly I look around the room to see most mouths gaping resulting in me blushing furiously.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. I hardly remember moving from one room to another or even talking to anyone else, almost like I was on auto pilot. Once I was back in the head dorms I headed straight for my room ignoring anything that was going on around me. Falling onto my bed I let the tears roll down my cheeks as I try to pull my thoughts away from my memories.

What am I going to do? I need help. I need a distraction. Then it hit me.

Ginny.

* * *

**Ohh It's getting interesting!**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Stop writing?**

**Please Review. Your opinions mean everything to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the Reviews guys! **

**And for any of those who may be confused. This is A Hermione/Draco but theres some Hermione/Ginny before hand so pease enjoy!**

**I dont own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Draco POV.**

I watch in shock as my godfather tells Hermione to go into the class room. Looking around I see everyone expect Potter is as shocked as me, he just looked releaved. He must as seen my curious expression because he frowns and shakes his head. Blinking in surprise I nod and wait silently untill told to enter. The corridor was silent everyone obviously hoping to catch a sound from inside the room when suddenly theres a loud crash of glass breaking coming from the room making most occupants of the hallway jump a foot in the air. I stare at the door inshock, surely I didnt hear right... Snape wouldn't hurt Hermione would he? Hermione wouldn't hurt Snap would she? I know she doesnt like him but hurting him isnt something she'd do. Looking at Harry for any hint, I let out a frustrated sigh when I see his face is blank.

After 3 minutes of dead silence the door to the classroom flung open and a few students gasp as they see the windows fixing themselves. So that's what the crash was... Who did it? I look around the room and spot Hermione sitting alone near the back of the room with her head burried in her arms and Snapes at the front with his usual hard mask inplace. Shaking my head I watch as Potter sits next to Hermione and I take his lead and sit at a desk near her with Theo and Blaise following - blocking her from view of others.

The class was pretty entertaining but my mind wasnt too far from thoughts of Hermione. Obviously somethings wrong but I havent the faintest Idea of what. Throughout class she was quiet, never raising her hand to answer questions like she use to and not talking to friends. I could feel the strange sense of worry bubble in my stomach. Was she ill? Hurt?

The rest of the day went the same. Hermione went through the motions of the day pretty much robotically. Not chatting to anyone and not answering questions. When we arrived back to our dorms - I'm pretty sure she wasnt even aware I was walking with her - She walked straight to her rooms. Thats it! I had to find out what's wrong with her.

**Hermione POV**

After a chaotic week I was actually happy it was the weekend and I get to have some fun. On tuesday - The day after my break down - I found Ginny and told her I needed some fun, A distraction and she suggested a little... Party in my dorm. So she asked Draco if it was ok and if he and his friends wanted to come. To my surprise he was very enthusiastic and agreed saying Theo, Blaise and some girl names Kim from slytherin would be happy to come. After we all agreed to each bring some form of alcohol we decided that after lessons we'd get food from the kitchens and start the party.

A ghost of a smile was present on my face and Ginny and I entered the head dorms each carrying a bag - with the extention charm - full of food and booze. Ginny liturally squeeks when she sees the room and goes about getting it ready for the others. Shaking my head as he attitude I leave her to it and go to my room to change. Deciding on wearing some Checkerd red and black shorts and a 'Bring me the horizon' Tank top with a black hoodie and some converse, I pull my hair into pigtails and cast a curling charm to give them some volume. Looking in the mirror I touch up my make-up with some eye-liner, a few more coats of mascara and some shiny lip gloss. Happy with my appearence I skip to my door and head to the common room. My eyes widen and I see Draco, Ginny, Theo, Blaise and a small cute looking girl who I assume is Kim sitting on the floor in a circle.

Ginny turns to face me. "C'mon Mione grab a drink and lets start playing!" She must have seen the confusion on my face because she smiles sweetly. "oh We decided to play Truth or dare." I sigh at the Mischievious glint in her eye. Well this can't be good.

Grabbing mysef a cup of Vodka and coke as well as 3 shots of fire whiskey, I plop myself down inbetween Draco and Ginny. "ok. Rules?"

"Ah. Well... If you Don't want to do a dare or tell the truth you have to take of an item of clothing." Ginny raised her left eyebrow as if challenging me to argue. Letting out a sigh, I nod my agree ment before throwing back two of my shots.

Crossing my legs I look around. "so.. Who's starting?" At this everyone looks around.

"I will since this is my dorm." Draco's smug voice cut through the air. I rolled my eyes but didnt argue with him. "Theo...truth or dare?"

Theo glared daggers at Draco causing me to let out snort. "Dare. I'm not scared."

An evil smirk spread across Draco's lips. "Theo I dare you to... Approach Professor Trelawney and confess your undying love for her tomorrow at breakfast."

The colour slowly drained from Theos face before he scowled. "You're on." He looks around the room before choosing Blaise.

After 30 minutes and who knows how many shots later everyone what feeling buzzed and the dares got more interesting.

Ginny turns to me and smiles dreamily. "T..truth or - Dare Mione?" Her words were interupted by a drunken hiccup.

"Easy peesie lemon squeezy. Dare!" I smile and throw back another shot.

I fail to notice how Ginny's eyes light up. "I dare.. - I dare you to - Kiss- Me!"

It took me a minute to understand her through her hiccups but I shrug and grab the back of her neck ad pull her face towards mine. Smiling brightly I press my lips against hers softly, kissing her cautiously. Ginny shocks me by pulling me closer causing my body to be pressed flush against her own as she deepens the kiss, trailing her tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance. Faintly aware of the groans behind me, I open my mouth slightly, letting out a pleasured sigh as her tongue gently massages my own. I gently bite down on her bottom lip and tug causing Ginny to moan when suddenly someone clears their throat causing me to jump.

Turning around I see the boys staring at us with lust filled eyes, hands covering their laps and a blushing Kim. Smiling sheepishly I move away from Ginny and sit in my rightful seat letting out a quiet giggle.

"Draco! Truth or Dare?" I turn to Draco who is staring at me and smile sweetly at him.

Kim slaps him on the leg snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oh uh... If the dares are this good. Dare."

An evil thought enters my mind. "oh yeah.. the dares are this good.." I spot a smirk on his face. "I dare you to Kiss..." I look around the circle for effect and lean sightly towards him. "Blaise" I breath before pulling back and giggling at the shock on his face.

"Fuck no! Thats not fair!" He hurriedly yanks off his shirt revealing a well tones chest and abs. I can't help but stare at his newly visable flesh. His skin was pale, his pecks and abs were well defined, his chest was smooth and hair free but he had a treasure trail leading into his trousers. Snickers cause me to snap my gaze to his face and I see him smirking at me. Tilting my head to the side I smile showing him I'm not ashamed to be caught staring.

Deciding to stop playing we just sit around eating, drinking and chatting. Around 2 in the morning everyone decides its time for bed. The thought of bed and sleeping forces a smile on my face. Hugging Ginny goodbye I wave to everyone else before stumbling to my room and falling onto my bed sleeping taking over as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

**So Trust Ginny to help take Mione's mind away from the bad things!**

**So whatcha think? love it? Hate it? Stop writing?**

**2 Chapters in 2 days! thats because I love you guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**The next chapter I promise will be... Smuttier! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing your opinions on how I'm doing!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: Smut incoming!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I groan as the pounding in my head makes it too painful to move. I knew I shouldn't have drunk so much. Reaching under my pillow I grab my wand and notice just how sore all my muscles are. Letting out a desparate kind of whine I cast a silent sobering charm, sighing in reliefe as the pounding subsides. Releasing a puff of air through my throat, I slowly slide out of bed and carefully head towards the bathroom - hopefully hot water will get rid of any tension in my muscles.

After spending 30 minutes under the hot spray of water - and my muscles have relaxed and are no longer sore. Rushing back to my bedroom I throw on some Black skinny jeans and red 'Pierce The Veil' Tank top with a open long sleeved pleated shirt to covers my arms. Adding my black wedged convers I head to my mirror and add a little eyeliner and mascara before back combing my hair to add some volume. I smile - Thank go it's saturday! Casting a temptus I smile - 8.15. Perfect. Breakfast time. Rushing out of the dorm I walk to the great hall with a spring in my step and a bright smile on my face. Yesterday really did cheer me up. Stepping through the enterance to the hall I look around, Seeing Draco at the slytherin table - I let out a breathless laugh, He looked like crap. Turning toward the Griffindor table I notice Ginny sat with Harry and Ron, taking a deep breath to prepare myself I head to Ginny.

"Hey Gin! Thanks for last night. It was great, turned out to be exactly what I needed!" I sit next to her and beam at her causing her to smile before a blush coloured her cheeks. My brows furrow in confusion. O-O-kay then.

"I'm glad Mione... Hey.. after breakfast.. We need to talk ok? So head dorm? Please it's pretty important?" She pleaded with me resulting in my nodding.

Smiling reassuringly I grab a side of toast and butter it. Filling my goblet with pumpkin juice I lift it to my lips and take a sip suddenly my thoughts are bombarded with memories of Ginny's lips on my own, Her tongue circling deliciously around my own and how pleasureful it was. I let out a surprised gasp that send the mouthful of pumpkin juice down my air way causing me to splutter and gasp for breath.

"Mione!" Harry quickly reaches to pat on my back helping rid my airway of juice.

Sighing I turn to Harry. "Thanks.. I just.." I quickly turn to Ginny who's face is full of worry. "We have to talk. NOW." I stand up in a hurry causing the table to wobble. Ginny quickly nods her back before following my lead. "Uh..." I turn to Harry. "I'll see you later."

Rushing out of the hall with Ginny flanking me I head to my dorm. Mumbling my password I ignore Sirius and Remus's Worried questions. Flinging myself on the love seat I untill Ginny's cautiously sat next to me before turning to her.

"Last night... We were drunk.. and.." I couldn't seem to find the words.

"I know Mione... but the thing is... I dared you to kiss me.. because well... I- uh.. I want you." She looks me dead in th eyes and I can see the sincerity in them.

Feeling my eyes widen I look her over. I had to admit she was gorgeous. Her long shiny red hair, wide green eyes staring back at me, thin red lips and her body.. I could feel myself slowly getting wetter the more I thought about her. "you want me? How?" My voice doesnt come out more than a whisper.

"I - I god Merlin. Mione, I want to kiss you. I want to feel your body against mine, I want to fuck you. Merlin I fucking want to taste you!" Before I can comprehend what she said she launches herself at me - Smashing her lips against mine. At first I'm too shocked to kiss her back but once I pull my thoughts together I kiss her back with enthusiasm. Trailing my tongue over he bottom lip I wait before I slip my tongue into her mouth and slowly explore. I can feel her hands moving over my chest groping my tits. Soon she has my shirt and bra off and on the floor and I'm sat up, yanking her shirt over her head.

Suddenly she pushes me back down and ravages my mouth. I moan quietly when she moves her lips over my jaw and finds my sweet spot just under my right ear and sucks on it - nibbling now and then. Sliding my hands over her breasts I squeeze them gently, running my thumbs over her hardened nipples gently causing her to let out a shuddered breath.

Before I know it she has my jeans and panties off - her eyes roaming my body hungrily. Smiling at her shyly as she strips her own jeans and panties - I get onto my knees and press my mouth against hers lightly trailing my hand down her chest and stomach to her pussy. I grin when she lets out a surprised moan and I softly run my middle finger over he clit.

"Mione... sit on my face... Let me eat you." Ginny's voice is full of desperation.

A sudden wave of nervousness washes over me and I nibble my bottom lip worriedly. "Are you - Are you sure Gin?" My voice comes out as no more than a whisper.

I'm shocked at the grin than takes over his face. "Yes. Merlin yes Mione!" She lays on the sofa hurriedly and motions for me to get into place.

Cautiously I move and place a knee on either side of her head facing her feet. My legs spread wide enough to give her a clean view of my wet pussy. "Is this ok?" I gasp when I feel her tongue swipe across my pussy lips.

"Oh yeah Mione. This is great!" Her voice is husky.

Closing my eyes I rub my hands over her thighs before running my index and middle finger over her pussy lips - before sliding them between her lips - hitting her clit causing her to let out a strangled moan. As if encouraged by my action she plunges her tongue into my pussy making my back arch and a long breathy moan escape my lips.

Running my fingers over her pussy - wetting them with her juices, I slowly slide them inside her hole - Her responding moan vibrating against my clit. Her hands come up to knead my ass cheeks as her tongue continues it pleasureful assault on my pussy. Thrusting my fingers in and out of her I pick up a rhythm - using my free hand I circle her clit with two fingers matching the speed with the thrusts of my fingers. The room is silent except from our moans and matched breathing. I can feel a coil tighten in my stomache as her walls tighten on my fingers indicating that we're both close.

Suddenly I feel Ginny push two fingers into my pussy as her mouth clamps around my clit sucking it into her mouth. My breath halts - I can feel sweat running down the arch of my back - I rub my fingers over her g-spot I scream as I feel myself explode.

"Ginny!" I throw my head back, I add more pressure against her g-spot resulting in her screaming my name into my pussy and her releasing around my fingers.

I let myself fall forward against her when suddenly theres a russle to my left. Turning my head slowly I let out a silent gasp.

**Draco POV**

Groaning I head to breakfast - I guess thats what I get for drinking too much but damn it was needed. When Weaslette came up to me and talked about the little get together she was planning I agreed right away, I'd noticed how depressed Hermione had seemed all week and I just couldn't understand why. She didnt seem to be talking to anyone - not even Potter or Weasley. Althought I didn't expect it to be so fun - Hermione always seemed to be a little... too innocent but she showed me wrong. She clearly knows how to have fun - Obviously in moderation.

When I woke up this morning the only thing I could remember about last night was Hermione and Weaslette snogging resulting in us guys in the room with hard 9 inch problems. Although that memory led to my imagaination creating more situations of them both doing things resulting in me blowing my load all over my stomach.

While eating breakfast I tried clearing my head but Hermione rushing out of the Great Hall caused the thoughts to come rushing back. I looked over at the Griffindor table and saw Potter and Weasel looking confused shrugging I head to the black lake to spend the rest of the morning relaxing. I manage to last 15 minutes outside before it starts heavily raining, Letting out a frustrated sigh I - heading back inside the castle and to my dorms, maybe I could find something to do there.

Rounding the corner To my dorm I hear arguing. When I recognise the voices I decide to stay around the corner and listen.

"Ron you have to just fucking apollogise! You know how Mione is! After everything she's been through she expects you to be better than this! Fuck we ALL expect you to be better. I know you love her Ron but you have to understand that maybe she doesnt return those feelings. Isn't it better to have her in your life as a friend instead of not at all? Because if you act like this you're gunna loose her!" Potter's voice was full of frustration.

"Harry I know! But I don't know how to say sorry. You know I'm not good at this. Of bloody course I know what she's been through! I was there all the way helping with you! It's always been You, me and Mione! Harry I love her. I'm IN love with her, ever since 2nd year when she was petrified, I just didn't understand but with everything since then her getting hurt at the ministry, The torture, her parents... The... the-" Weasels voice trailed off and I knew I wasn't going to find anything else out.

I place a cocky smirk on my face and head towards them. "Potter, Weasel what are you doing here?" My voice didn't have the fierceness It use to.

"We came to see Mione.. so let us in... Please Malfoy." I blinked in surprise at Potter. Obviously he was trying to be civil for Hermione's sake and even though I hate to admit it, I respected him for it. Looking over at Weasel I could tell he was biting his cheek.

Nodding I face the portrait and whisper the password. Stepping inside I immediately hault at the scene before me. Hermione was straddling Weaslettes face, her head thrown back she she thrusts her fingers into the red head's opening and moaning her name loudly. I couldn't not look at Hermione - Her fringe plastered to her sweaty forehead, the tips of her hair touching the swell of her ass cheeks, her pouty lips shaped into a round 'O', eyes squeezed shut, Perky tits heaving with every breath, her stomach clenched and the little neatly trimmed patch of brown hair above her slit. Got She's fucking perfect.

I stumble forward when Potter walks into me but I can't tear my eyes away from the picture infront of me. My jaw drops as I watch Hermione and Weaslette both come undone at the same time screaming each others name. Hermione slumps forward her chest pressed against the sofa, back curved and her rounded ass in the air as Weaslette tentatively rubs Hermione's ass cheeks. At the sound of a sharp intake of breath Hermione slowly turns to face us - her eyes widening in surprise.

"Mione!" Weasel's loud exclamation makes me jump, snapping my eyes from the naked Godess infront of me to turn and glare at the stupid red head behind me. When my eyes land on Harry I can't help but notice of his eyes are still transfixed on the two naked girls an obvious tent in his trousers - which I'm pretty sure Both Weasel and I were both sporting as well. "What the actually bloody fuck!? Ginny! What do you think you're doing?! You knew how I feel about her!" Weasel's face was growing redder and redder by the minute. Only then did it finally click into place that he'd just seen The woman he loves and his Sister make each other cum. I struggled to stop the laugh forming in my throat from escaping.

"Ron. You're not the only one who's noticed her. Fucking hell you may think you're the only person who's seen her as a woman - as a gorgeous but hell you're not. Plenty of people have noticed her! You can hardly enter a room without hearing someone comment on how perfect she is! I've grown up around her Ron and damn I've wanted to fuck her since 3rd year!" Weaslette said angrily as she throws her clothes back on. My eyes trailing back to Hermione as she hurriedly pulls her Tank top and jeans back into place. I observe the room and spot her lace panties under the coffee table causing me to let out a quiet groan - she's going commando!

Hermione stands up straight and looks at us. "Look, We're all adults. So.. Me and Ginny... had a little fun. So fucking what? We're both single, we both have the freedom. And Ron, This has nothing to do with you! Harry.. I'm So sorry you walked in on that... You too Draco." A slight blush raises up her neck.

Potter steps forward. "I understand. It's ok. I mean... obviously it wasn't expected but.. Holy Fuck - it was the hottest thing I've ever seen. You may be like a sister to me Mione but I'll be the first to admit you're an attractive woman." He smirked at her when she rolls her eyes before he turns to nudge Ron in the ribs with his elbow.

Ron obviously taking the point takes a deep breath before turning to Hermione. "We- uh.. we came here so I could... apologise... I understand that what I said was.. well it was fucked up and I'm so fucking sorry. I really am..." I'm taken back by just how sincere he looks.

I watch as Hermione smiles sweetly at him. "I forgive you Ron but... you just... you have to stop this... please.." She flashes him a pleading look resulting in him nodding.

Weaslette walks over to Hermione - It's only then do I realise just how small Hermione is. "I.. uh - better go and this is fucking awkward.. I'll talk to you later yeah Mione?" She looks around the room before turning back to Hermione. When Hermione smile and nods Weaslette leans down and presses a kiss against her lips causing Hermione to smile.

"Bye Gin." Hermione Waves at Weaslette as she leaves - grabbing Weasel on her way out mumbling something about ' Having a little chat'.

I clear my throat as Hermionie looks at Potter before she smiles. "Uh - Harry.. Do you Mind if I just... Go back to bed? This weekend has already been crazy." I'm shocked at the puppy dog eyes she gives him. Her eyes wide and her bottom lip puffing out - Damn she looks adorable. Obviously Potter thinks the same because he smiles and nods.

"Alright Mione. Come see us when you're awake? We've all missed you this week." Potter gives her a pointed look, there was more meaning behind his words.

She smiles. "Of course." She gives him a quick hug - Both of them blushing furiously when Potters reaction to the show Hermione and Weaslette put on hits her hip. Pulling back quickly she flashes him a weak smile. "I'll see you later Harry." She turns to me - wide eyed clearly forgotten I was here and what I'd seen. I give her a smirk. "Draco." She nods in acknowledgement. Before shooting off up the stairs to her room.

Shoving my hands in my pocket I turn to Potter and smirk nervously. "Well... What a show eh?" He raises an eyebrow at me before returning my smirk.

"You know Malfoy. I think maybe.. Me and you could be friends." He laughs a little.

Highly uncomfortable, I look at him pointedly. "I reckon you better go and sort out your little problem Potter." At his confused look, My smirk widens and I motion to the tent in his trousers.

Potter shrugs clearly not ashamed before turning and walking to the door. "In that case, I suggest YOU do the same Malfoy!" A blush covers my cheeks as I hear his laughter when the portrait closes.

Holy Fuck.

First I wank over the thought of Hermione with Weaslette this morning.

Then I walk in on them making each other cum in the best way possible. (With Weaslette's brother, which makes it all better).

Finally Potter admits we could be friends then makes me blush!

Today is only halfway through and it's already been one crazy day.

* * *

**Oh my! So there was smut! ****Did you guys enjoy it? Was the smut good enough?**

**What did you guys think of the chapter? Good? Bad? Hated it? Stop writing?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for your reviews! They mean so much to me!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

5:30 in the evening and I still can't get over what happened this morning. Just thinking about it and I can feel the blood rush to my face. I couldn't believe they walked in on us - it's not even the fact they walked in on us, it's the fact they saw me naked. Every time I've ever been naked in front of someone I've made sure the lights are low - My body's covered in scars I'd prefer people not to see.

Sighing I head out of my room and walk down to the common room - I hope everyone just... pretends they didn't see anything. Once I reach the common room I'm happy to find it empty - I slowly sit down in front of the fire as I get lost in thought. Images start flashing through my brain like a slideshow, everything that's sad, depressing, hurtful and painful.

_My dad, My mother, Viktor Krum, The ministry of magic, Dumbledore, Scabior, Bellatrix, Voldemort, Greyback.._

I'm shocked from my thoughts by a hand gently landing on my shoulder causing to turn around screaming. My breathing halts when I find Draco kneeling next to me with a concerned expression on his face. "Hermione? Are you - Are you ok?" His voice is soft and slow - cautious as to not frighten me anymore.

I open my mouth but I find out I can't speak so I nod my head sadly before turning back to the fire. Watching how the flames dance with each other - Red, orange and blue mixing together to create bigger flames.

"Hermione? I know you may not believe it... but I'm alittle worried... and I just want you to know.. I'm hear for you." His voice was kind and caring. "I want to help... anyway I can."

I lowered my head in shame. "I'm sorry about earlier Draco... I really wish you hadn't had to see that... I really am." My voice was no louder then a whisper but by the sigh he released I'm guessing he hear.

"Blimey Hermione. You're apologizing because I walked in on you and Weaslette getting busy?" He lets out a laugh. "Fuck Hermione, People would pay money to see that and me, Potter.. and weasel all got a free show. Trust me there's no reason on be sorry." His voice trailed into a growl when he got to Ron.

I sigh and bury my face in my hands. "No.. Draco I meant having to see me like that.. I just... I know it's not a pretty sight. I mean fuck I'm covered in scars - Nobody wants to see that and you kind of had no choice. I just... I'm sorry ok." My voice was muffled by my hands and I was brave enough to turn my head to see if he heard.

My breath hitches when I feel him wrap his arm around my waist and pull me to his side. "Hermione you have nothing to be sorry for. I was to busy admiring your body to pay care about any scars but I don't care anyway - Scars are just reminders that you survived and that you're a fighter. They're like badges letting people know how much of a hero you are. If people have a problem with your scars then... Hermione they aren't worth it. Did Weaslette have a problem? Obviously not."

I slowly lift my head to look at him. "Every time I've been naked in front of someone the lights have always been low.. I can't stand the thought of someone seeing them and being disgusted with them... I've had enough of people looking at me in disgust. This morning.. well it wasn't meant to happen.. I just... I wanted to talk to her and things got out of hand. I'm not saying I regret it but I just.. It wasnt planned and now... Harry and Ron... and even you.. have all seen... Oh god! They've seen everything!" I gasp and stand up quickly. "Fuck. I need to go see them and explain. They didn't know.. oh god they don't know. They wont understand." Tears well up in my eyes. I fist my hair and start tugging on it roughly creating little spikes of pain shooting through my scalp.

"Hermione? What did they see? What wont they understand?" Draco's voice broke me out of my panic. My head snaps towards him.

"They know the scars I got from the war, all the rest.. Ron doesnt know... Harry knows most.. but oh god." My breathing becomes quicker - My head becomes foggy as I get light headed. Trying to step towards the sofa I stumble and end up crashing into Dracos chest.

"Woah, Calm down Hermione." He carefully helps me it sit on the sofa and I slump back against the cushion. "Take deep breaths and explain to me.. ok? Tell me what you're talking about. Tell me everything."

I follow his instructions. _In one two, out one two, in one two, out one two... _When I finally got my breathing under control I looked up at his face. A sudden jolt of emotion shot through me when I saw the worry and adoration in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath to ready myself I looked him in the eyes. "If I tell you... you have to promise not to tell anyone... Please." I looked at him pleadingly.

I watched as his brows furrowed before he nods. "of course. I promise Hermione."

Looking down at my hands that are fiddling nervously with the bottom of my shirt I speak quietly. "When I was little.. before I found out I was a witch.. I kept having bursts of accidental magic... since my parents were muggles.. they had no idea what was going on. They thought I was a freak.. or I had part of the devil in me... The only reason harry knows this is because he had a similar growing up.." I looked at his face slowly. "After my first accidental use of magic.. My parents.. tried to beat the freak out of me..." I watched as his eyes widened before looking down again. "They'd beat me with anything really.. their fists, remotes, belts.. You see my parents were... 'No nonsense' kind of people. They thought I was a freak who just needed to be taught how to act. When my letter came... you wouldn't understand the relief I felt... finally knowing I wasn't a freak... that they COULDN'T beat the 'Freak' out of me because I was a witch. I was so proud. I thought I'd finally have a place I belong.. my parents still thought I was suppose to be 'Normal' that all this magic talk was fake that I didnt belong in the magic world and I didnt belong in the muggle world unless I could get rid of the freakishness inside me. Then I got here... I was so amazed... I wanted to know EVERYTHING I could about this new magical place.. the place that was suppose to be my world. I wanted to prove I belonged here.." A sob ripped through my throat. "But then I got here and.. everyone hated me.. people were still looking at me like I was a freak.. No matter how well in class, no matter how much I wanted to prove myself... I was still the Mudblood."

**Draco POV**

"Then I got here... I was so amazed... I wanted to know EVERYTHING I could about this new magical place.. the place that was suppose to be my world. I wanted to prove I belonged here.." A sob ripped through my throat. "But then I got here and.. everyone hated me.. people were still looking at me like I was a freak.. No matter how well in class, no matter how much I wanted to prove myself... I was still the Mudblood." The pain in her voice was clear.

I didn't know what to say. I mean... Her parents BEAT her because she was magic? They thought she was just a freak how needed to have it beaten out of her! I looked at her with an expression I hoped wasn't pitiful - I knew she didn't want pity.

"After a while though.. I made friends... Harry and Ron.. sure they annoyed the crap out of me... but they saved my life.. you know? If it wasn't for them in first year I'd have been killed by that troll." Her words surprised me.

"Wait what?" I was so confused. What troll?

She looked at me with her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed. "First year? 'Professor Quirrell' Announced it on Halloween remember? Anyway... Ron had upset me before hand.. and I hadn't left the bathroom since.. So I had no idea... Harry and Ron went to find me... I was trapped in the bathroom with the troll and if it wasn't for them.. It would have killed me."

Her words brought realization crashing down on me. If it wasn't for potter and weasel she'd be dead? Her life was in danger before she entered the magical world and every year since. Releasing a breath I nod for her to continue. I wanted to know everything.

" After that we all became close. but I still felt like I needed to prove myself. Just because I was a Mudblood people thought I didnt belong here. I wanted to prove that wasnt true. I had magic.. I was powerful just because my parent are muggle doesnt mean I was any less than everyone else." My gut clenched as I realized it was ME - I was the main person who made her feel like this. "By the end of the year We'd all risked our life to stop professor Quirrell - well Voldemort from getting the Philosophers stone and I went back to my parents happier than I'd ever been." She lets out a humorless laugh. "They didn't like that." She looks at me. "It was always '_You shouldn't be happy that you're an even bigger freak than before. You should be happy when we get rid of this and you can be normal Hermione. You're a disgrace!' _The beatings got worse and I started loosing my faith in magic and the wizarding world. But no matter what.. I couldn't hate them.. They were my parents. I loved them." She lets her head fall into her hands._  
_

Not quite knowing what to do I gently rub my hand over her shoulder. "It's ok Hermione.. Take your time."

After nodding her head slowly she sits up straight. "So second year I came back to Hogwarts even more determined to prove I fit in here. That I wasn't a freak. But I failed again I ended up being petrified because I was a Mudblood which made plenty of people happy but some disappointed that the basalisk didnt kill me. Of course Dumbledore told my parents I'd been petrified by a giant magical snake.. which made things worse." with a sigh she slumps back against the sofa. "Every holiday I'd return to my parents after something weird happened at school and they'd be more determined to beat the freak out of me - which obviously made me more determined to prove myself."

Feeling my heart clench at the thought of this obviously amazing woman having to go through all of this.

"Fourth year is when it got real bad. I'd thought I had a crush on Ron - Stupid I know. Ron wasn't very good with feelings, I always said he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. I'd gotten to the age where I was thinking about boys and no one liked me... not boys - I knew all they saw was an ugly bushy haired, bucked toothed little girl, So obviously when famous Viktor Krum asked me to be his date to the Yule ball... I was ecstatic. The date went well untill Ron ruined it by acting jealous and making me cry... Viktor didn't like my response to Ron... he said it gave the impression I had feelings for '_red headed buffoon'_ " Her face contorted into an expression of pain which suddenly put me on alert. _  
_

"Hermione?" My throat was dry causing my voice to come out thick.

"He kept on insisting I show him that I felt nothing for Ron.. That I only felt for him. He ripped my dress... My arms were littered with bruises If - if it wasn't for Severus..." She trailed off into silence.

I didn't need to her finish her sentence.

I know what she was going to say.

And Fuck me - It made me angry.

* * *

**Ohh! Poor Hermione but unfortunately her story isnt over yet! **

**So what do you think?**

**Love it? Hate it? please stop writing?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Give me your thoughts and Ideas! I'd love to hear them! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know The characters are really OOC But I just think the events should have affected them differently. **

**Hope you still like it so far!**

**I do not own Harry potter**

* * *

**Draco POV**

Grinding my teeth I look at Hermione; her cheeks covered in tear tracks. I could feel the anger rising in me - How could Krum; a guy twice the size Hermione was hurt her. Squeezing my eyes shut, I release a breath before gently holding her left hand in both of mine.

"What happened?" My anger was obvious in my voice but I tried to cover it in hopes to not frighten her.

Hermione looks at me intently before she wipes her cheeks quickly. "After Ron and I argued... I was left sitting on the stairs crying; thats how Viktor found me. He asked me what was wrong - I saw no fault in telling him.. So I did. I told him how Ron had acted and what he'd said. I was too distracted to notice how he reacted until he grabbed a fistful of my hair." I watched her screw her eyes shut. "He ended up dragging me into a classroom." She looked at me; Her eyes wide and innocent. "He was so angry Draco.. and I had no idea what I'd done wrong. He was screaming and shouting at me.. But I couldn't really understand him, his accent was so thick. I understood him saying I was suppose to be on a date with HIM, that I shouldn't care what the '_Red Headed Baffoon' _Said to me, That it was stupid to cry when I was lucky enough to be on a date with HIM. Then all of a sudden he slapped me - I was so shocked that I just started at him. He started kissing me.. groping me - I tried shoving him away but he just threw me against the wall and pinned my arms above my head. Every time I tried screaming he'd hit me anywhere he could reach; face, stomach, chest. He got more and more frustrated with me when he couldn't undo my dress so he just... ripped it right down the middle of my chest. I tried wiggling away but he just kept re-adjusting his hold on my arms. He lent in and kept whispering what he was going to do to me... I managed to knee him while he was distracted and he shouted. I got to the door before he fisted my hair again and yanked me back. I screamed as loud as I could and he was hitting me and shouting at me to shut up." She takes a shuddering breath. "He pulled out his wand... and I was so scared. I was screaming at him; telling him how sorry I was when the door was flung open and Severus was stood there... He Stupefied Viktor." She let out a laugh. "Severus was so shocked - he stood staring at me for a couple of minutes before he came and helped me. He fixed my dress and helped with the bruises so no one else had to find out then sent me off to bed. You must know how Severus is.. Can't show he cares."

I sat staring at her stupidly. I didn't know what to say. She was beaten and almost raped by Viktor fucking Krum but was saved by my godfather.

"Oh... Hermione. I can't believe Krum did that.." I tried to reign in my anger. "Did you tell Potter? or Weasel?"

I was surprised when she scoffed. "Of course not! They'd have killed him! I couldn't let them get into that much trouble because of me." She turned her head and gazed off into space - Looking lost in thought.

Something about her look set alarm bells ringing in my head. Had she told me everything? Taking a deep breath I decide to ask. "Hermione? Is that - Is that everything?"

She turns and looks at me in shock before letting out a roaring laugh causing me to jump in my seat. I stare at her wide eyed. "Is that everything? Oh Draco, how I wish it was."

Frowning I look at her intently. The spark that use to be ever present has vanished from her eyes, her face looks paler and her whole demeanor looks dull and depressed. "Will you tell me? You don't really have to, I just.. I want to understand.. I want to be able to help you. I - I care Hermione." I mentally growl in frustration at my self. I'm turning into a fucking Hufflepuff.

I smile slightly as her face softens and her eyes sparkle a little. "Draco.. Do you remember in 5th year.. when your father got taken to Azkaban?" I nodded slowly - My face portraying my confusion. "Did you ever find out why?" Thinking back I realise I had no fucking Idea why it happened. I scowl and shake my head resulting in her taking a shakey breath. "I'm sorry it happened that way Draco... See.. It started when Harry had a dream of Arthur Weasley being attacked at the ministry.. Turned out it wasn't a dream - that night Arthur was attacked by Voldemorts snake; Nargini. Thanks to Harrry telling Dumbledore about his dream; they were able to save Arthur."

I blinked in shock. My stomach twists in guilt - I vaguely remember the weasel clan leaving school early before Christmas and rumors where that a weasel had been injured.

"See.. Dumbledore explained to Harry that he had a connection with Voldemort but he didnt know if Voldemort was aware of it so he immediately arranged for Harry to take classes with Severus - To help block Voldemort from seeing inside Harry's head. Remember when we got caught in Umbridges office?"

I sneered at the memory - Umbridge really was a bitch. Indicating that I did, I motioned for her to continue.

"Well.. Me and Harry were there because he.. had this vision of Sirius.. apparently Voldemort had him at the ministry and were going to kill him. Harry being Harry wanted to save him. I knew it was a trap.. I suggested we floo the headquarters but before we could Umbridge came in. There wasn't really a weapon in the forest - it was just Hagrid's half brother Grawp. After we got away from Umbridge we bumped into Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna." She giggles quietly. "We rode the threshals to the ministry -" Ah that's why she giggled. It was common knowledge that she hated flying. "Obviously when we got there... Sirius wasn't. Unfortunately for us a group of death eaters were.. Including your father. They wanted a prophecy orb but it was Harry's prophecy so no one but Harry could hear it. We ended us running.. Most of us got caught... Harry dropped the prophecy. The order came, Sirius with them - Voldemort knew about the connection he had with Harry and he manipulated it. Dolohov hit me with some curse.. Pretty much caused my chest to explode.. and I was out for the rest of it - I woke up in the hospital wing a week later. I woke up to find out that Bellatrix had killed Sirius, Dumbledore had fought with Voldemort and the ministry finally accepted that 'The dark lord' was back." When she looked at me fully - her eyes were full of sympathy. "I'm sorry Draco but the ministry saw your father.. the knew he was a Death eater."

I sat and stared at her. She ended up in a battle at the ministry of magic? My father was there? That was the reason my father went to azkaban the first time? THATS why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named decided to punish him by using me? Dolohov almost killed her? My emotions were running haywire and I don't know how to handle it.

I quickly stood up. "I'm sorry.. I - I... Have to go for a walk.. Im sorry." I didn't wait for her to reply. I fled from the common room, practically running down the hallway.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I had to rush it! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better!**

**SO whatcha think? Like it? Hate it? Should I stop writing?**

**Please let me know your ideas and opinions!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Hope you like it so far!**

**I know that most of the characters a OOC but I think it's a little more fun this way.**

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I stare blankly at the portrait Draco just fled from. _Of course he'd want to get away from me. All I do is bring bad luck. _Sobbing I cover my face with my hands and let the dam break. Grabbing fistfuls of my hair I let out a broken scream; loosing control over my magic - breaking everything in the room. Looking around the room my breath catches in my throat. _Oh god. What have I done?_

Wiping my face frantically I run from the head dorm and down the hall blindly. _I need Harry. Harry will help. _On the way to Griffindor tower, I slam into several people; not even stopping to apologize.

Once I reach the fat lady I stop to take a few deep breath to help calm my breathing and my emotions. "Bravery." My voice comes out weak causing the fat lady to raise her eyebrow before she opens. Stepping into the common room I spot Harry, Ginny and Ron sat in the corner talking. Sighing I walk over cautiously; I whimper when someone bumps into me.

"Oh sorry Mione. Hey... You ok?" I tilt my head up to see Seamus looking at me; his expression full of concern. Nodding numbly at him, I watch him look me over before shrugging and walking away; I turn back to my destination to find them all looking at me with the same concern written all over their faces.

Rubbing a hand over my face I let out a quiet groan before heading towards my friends. When I reach them, I let out a little squeal as Ginny grabs my hips and pulls me to sit on her lap. I stare up at her dumbstruck before looking at the boys. Harry looks ready to burst out laughing and Ron looks stuck between laughing and being jealous.

I suddenly burst out laughing and cuddle into Ginny. "Thanks Gin. I really needed a laugh." I giggle when I feel her kiss my hair.

"Mione? Whats wrong?" I turn to face Harry whose face is red from laughing.

"Harry... I... need to talk to you..." My voice almost pleading.

"Of course Mione. C'mon." I watch as he stands up before I follow his lead as he heads towards the boys dorm.

"Hey Mione... I'm really sorry... I was a jerk and I got jealous and well... theres no excuse." The guilty tone in Ron's voice forces me to turn to look at him. "No matter what or why I say things, I should always think about how to could be interpreted first and I didnt; Instead I ended up sounding horrid. I hope you can forgive me." The sincerity in his words made me give him a small smile and a nod before I turn back to following Harry.

When we reach Harry's dorm; I cast a locking spell on the door and a silencing spell around the room before I sit next to Harry on the bed.

"So... Gunna tell me whats wrong?" Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly at me.

Sighing, I fall backwards onto the bed. "I was talking with Draco... I told him somethings.. and well.. it was all emotional and then... Well I told him about fifth year and the ministry... he left.. he literally ran from the room. I lost control of my magic and ended up ruining everything in the room." I cover my face with my arm.

"Oh Mione... It's OK. Maybe he just needed time? I may not like the ferret but you want to be his friend then ok... and anyway.. we had a little chat after uhm... 'The event' and he's... not so bad.. He'll be fine Mione." I peeked at his face and giggles when I noticed the faint blush.

"Oh Harry... look you're blushing. 'The event' meaning me and Ginny fucking and getting caught?" I raised my eyebrow when his blush deepened. "I really hope he isnt angry with me... not that I can blame him."

Harry frowned. "Mione. It was Lucius's fault he was arrested. If he wasnt a death eater. If he hadn't tried to hurt us then none of it would have happened. There nothing any of us could have done. He was a death eater, Mione. He was bound to get caught sometime and thats not yours, mine or anyone else's fault cept his own. So stop worrying, If Malfoy blames you then it's obvious he wouldn't have been a good friend. So what if you lost control over your magic, you have it back Mione. So.. just... calm down, be happy and have some fun." I think over his words before flinging my self at him and wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"You're the best Harry James Potter. I don't know what I'd do without you as my best friend." I smiled at him brightly before kissing his cheek affectionately. "Lets go back down. I think we've got stuff to catch up on." I jumped up and silently took down the silencing spell and unlocked the door. Flashing Harry a smile I head down stairs; Harry following behind me.

Ginny and Ron turn and smile when the notice me and Harry back in the room. Walking over I sit down in a seat next to Ginny and Harry sits between me and Ron.

"Ok so.. catch me up on everything." I lean back in my seat and look at them; waiting to hear something interesting.

"Well... we obviously need to talk about what me and Harry walked in on -" My face fell and Ron obviously noticed. "But we can do that another day." I gave him a small smile causing him to smile in return. I turn to face Ginny who smiles and winks at me.

"Apparently That Griffindor JJ became popular with his dorm mate because he spoke to you and announced he was your friend. They all want him to introduce them to you. Really acting like love sick puppies. It's hilarious, Mione, you're like some Hot, Gorgeous, war hero, goddess." Ginny giggles while she speaks.

I roll my eyes and smile. "Where is My friend JJ?" I look around the room, not seeing him anywhere.

I watch as Ginny smirks. "Oh he's up in his dorm. Went around 30 minutes ago to get away from everyone."

Pouting, I spot another first year. "But I wanted to see my friend. I'll go ask him to go get him for me." I smile to the table when the three of them let out quiet chuckles.

Walking over the the first year boy. I internally giggle when I see his eye's widen. Once I reach him, I sit on the arm of the chair he's relaxing on.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger.. I was wondering if you know where my friend JJ was? I'd really love to speak to him but I just... can't find him anywhere." I look down, pout slightly at him; widening my eyes a little - giving the first year a small dose of my puppy dog eyes.

"Oh - uh. JJ - uh he - uh - up-upstairs." The first year stutters. "I - I c-can go g-get him, I-if you'd l-like."

I beam at him. "oh would you? That would be great ... " I look at him expectantly.

"Uh - C-Connor. I'll j-just go get h-him." I watch as he runs up the stairs before turning to look at Harry, Ron and Ginny in the corner; who were watching and laughing. I grin at them before turning to look at the boy's dorm stairs.

Twirling a lock of my hair around my finger and chew my lip. Oblivious to the male students around me watching with rapt attention. I smile when JJ and Connor come down the stairs.

When JJ spots me he smiles shyly and walks over to me.

"Hey Her- uh Mione." His voice is once again full of nerves.

I smile softly at him; hoping to help rid of his nerves. "Hey JJ. I just wanted to talk to you and see how you like Hogwarts so far."

"Oh! It's great. I really love it. The lessons are good and I have friends. Hogwarts... It's like home." I notice the passion in his eyes and nod encouragingly. "I didn't really think You'd talk to me again. I mean... You're Hermione Granger. why would you want to talk to a silly first year like me but here you are. Talking to me." He blushes.

"JJ of course I'd talk to you again. I'm your friend remember and your mine. My friends mean a lot to me and since your my friend; that means you mean a lot to me to." I smile sweetly at him. "If you ever need anything or if you'd ever like to talk you can, don't be afraid and don't be shy." I cast a quick tempus seeing it's now 10PM. "Well you better be off to bed; it's late." I kiss his right cheek and grin as he blushes. "Night JJ."

"Night Mione." His voice is squeaky as he runs up the stairs. Giggling I walk back over to Harry, Ron and Ginny who're red with laughter. "Hey Gin, Mind if I sleep here tonight?" I tilt my head to the side a little.

"Oh no. Of course not." Ginny says once she's stopped laughing.

I smile when Harry and Ron top laughing and roll my eyes at them.

"Seriously Mione. Do you have any idea what you do to most guys? I think JJ almost had a heart attack." Harry mutters before laughing again.

I shake my head playfully at him. "I'm off to bed. I'll see you all in the morning. I'm knackered." After giving each of them a hug I head up to Ginny's dorm and transfigure my clothes into PJ shorts and a tank top before getting into bed.

Laying in bed I can't help but think about Draco. _I shouldn't have told him about his father. _Sighing I roll onto my side. _I won't let my emotions get the best of me, especially if they have to do with Draco, he may still end up to be a ferret._

* * *

**Just kind of a filler chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Love it? Hate it? Stop writing?**

**I'm thinking of getting a beta for this. So if anyone's interested please PM me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I need reviews to let me know what you guys think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Yes I know my characters at very OOC.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Draco POV**

I couldn't believe I just left her. _Fucking hell Draco! _Shaking my head I walk back to my dorm hoping to catch Hermione and appologise. It's not her fault; none if it is her fault. It's all Lucius's fault. If he cared more about his family none of this would have happened. _  
_

Growling in frustration I rake my fingers through my hair when I reach the portrait to the dorms.

"Alright Malfoy?" I stop to look at Professor lupin after he spoke.

"Uh.. Yeah I just... have to appologise to Hermione." I wince at how pathetic I sounded.

"Sorry to dissapoint but Mione's not here... she left" I turn my eyes to Sirius Black who looked proud. "After she distroyed the common room that is." He snicked as my eyes widened.

I close my eyes and sigh. "It's ok Malfoy she'll forgive you and don't worry it's ok to like her, You're not the only one but if you want her you might want to... I dunno... let her know or maybe work harder before someone else steals her away." I stare at Lupin in shock.

"Like - Like her!? I don't bloody like her! Sure she's turned out to be a friend and shes funny, smart, kind and fucking gorgeous but I don't bloody like her." When I realise what I said I shout the password before storming into the common too and up to my room

Flinging my self onto my bed I let out a sigh and cover my face with my arm, thinking back over the shocking events.

I saw Hermione naked and watched her orgasm as her and Weasette fuck.

I became kinda friends with Potter.

Hermione told me some of her past... I felt my chest tightening up again.

Lupin thinks I like Hermione.. but I dont... Do I?

Sure she's amazing.. and I want to spend time with her... I want to know what it's like to cuddle her... and kiss her... but 'Liking' Her doesnt seem right... I've liked girls before and this isnt the same.. I want a future with her... I want to make sure she's happy.. I want to be the reason she smiles... I want to cheer her up when she's sad... FUCKING HELL

I don't just like Hermione.

I'm in love with Hermione Granger.

**Hermione POV**

I let out a content moan as I stretch before rolling onto my side to find Ginny watching me and smiling.

"Morning Mione." I blush and smile back at her.

"Morning Gin" she giggles and kisses my nose.

"C'mon sleepy head it's breakfast time and if we don't get up soon I'm pretty sure Harry and Ron'll think I'm ravashing you again." I giggles when she winked and wiggled her brows.

Biting my lip I groan. "As amazing as that sounds, I'm starving." I smile at her sheepishly and climb out of bed.

"Alright. I'll get you some clothes ok?" I nod and wait untill she throws me some shorts, panties and a tank top. "They may be alittle tight but I'm pretty sure no one'll complain." Rolling my eyes I quickly get changed.

Looking in the mirror i see she's right. The shorts stop just under my ass and hug my hips and cheeks, The tank top hugs my waist and tits and my hoodie sits nicely over the top. Throwing my hair into a untidy bun and adding a little eye liner; I smile to myself.

Grabbing my shoes I pull them on, waiting for Ginny to finish before Skipping down the stairs to find Harry and Ron waiting in the common room.

"Morning Mione. Morning Gin." They said in unison causing us all to laugh.

"Morning boys." I smile at them. "Breakfast. Shall we?" I shake my head when they body nod enthusiastically.

Walking to the great hall we chatter and laughing, greeting people we pass. Once we reach the hall it's full of people eating and talking to friends. Slyly I look around and spot Draco sat with Blaise and Theo; each watch as I walk into the hall. Smirking I wink at them; watching smugly as they blush and look at their plates.

I couldnt help but let out a laugh.

Hermione Granger, Know-it-all muggleborn witch making pureblood, slytherin sex gods blush.

Sitting down I grab a banana and a strawberry yoghurt. Glancing over at the slytherin table I see the trio staring at me again. Pretending not to notice I peel the banana and wrap my lips around the tip seductively before slowly biting into it. Focusing on the banana I eat it as seductively as I can; only look up when I hear a grown from the a couple of seats away - where Seamus is sat staring at me. Raising an eyebrow at him, I slowly run my tongue over my lips before trailing my gaze back to the slytherin trio who all shift uncomfortably.

Smirkin I look around the hall and find several Boys starting at me, pink tinge to their cheeks and shifting uncomfortably in their seat. Giggling and looking back at Ginny who's smiling smugly at me and rolling her eyes at Ron who's gaping at me.

"Seriously Mione? Did you have to? Those Poor blokes." Harry manages to say though his laughing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Harry. I was just eating a banana." I smirk and shurg at him before scooping a half spoon of yoghurt and slowly licking it off causing severa more groans.

After I finish my yogurt I look up to see Draco, Blaise, Theo, Seamus and a couple other guys rushing from the hall with their bags covering their crotch.

Turning back to Harry I let out a loud giggle. "You men are weird." I look down the griffindor table and find JJ staring at me with wide eyes. I smile and wave at him. "Hey JJ" I watch as he blushes and stifle my giggle.

Thinking back to Draco's reaction I smile evilily. Oh this is going to be fun. Not such a sex god now eh?

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! **

**I know I havent written in a while but I havent been on a computer.**

**I really need your opinions on whether i should carry on writing or stop**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! they mean everything to me!**

**thinking of getting a beta so if you're interested PM me!**


End file.
